A Dragon's Futuristic Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto finds himself in a new world, with a bloodline that an ancestor had, that not even the Uzumaki's knew of, not only that but this world is full of wimpy people that use robots for everything, how will Naruto live in this world, by doing the unpredictable and going to high school and working as a true blacksmith that's how. Naruto/Judy. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **It's a surprise that this crossover hasn't happened yet.**

 **Anyway, Naruto finds himself in The Jetsons World, while to him everyone relies on robots for their everyday lives too much, Naruto, while in High School, works as a blacksmith, where he advertises that while robots are good for everyday things, Naruto can make high-quality items, using his ninja-skills to help him, as well as because of his "travel" it awakened a hidden bloodline not even the Uzumaki's knew about, simply because one of Naruto's ancestor's was a dragon hiding from being hunted down by turning into a human and locking away their dragon-blood.**

 **Of course the ancestor never thought of anyone from their line would end up travelling to another dimension, as well as be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and because of that, Naruto ends up being a human/dragon hybrid in another world, with his ancestor's knowledge on dragon powers, minus after they locked their blood away, which he's thankful for so that he can hide his dragon-side from everyone, which means** **Naruto is now fire-proof, strong and can breath fire.**

 **In the Jetson World, lots of housewives find the idea of homemade items likeable, since no-one knows how Naruto can make such complicated designs, not to mention being able to meet a kind and strong young man, who is using the blacksmith job to pay for his high school tuition, not to mention his books that were Jiraiya's, but that's hidden under the old perv's name so no-one knows it's him.**

 **After learning and working his way to the top of being a blacksmith, Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi, forges a sword for himself, since he didn't want to be weaponless, even in a peaceful world, after perfecting his sword, both Naruto and the Kyuubi placed the fox's spirit inside the sword, where the two became one, and thanks to Naruto's dragon blood survived the transfer.** **(Think of Alastor's sword from Devil May Cry 1, only with a fox head and red eyes and fox's claws instead of wings, along with fire powers instead of lightning powers.** **)**

 **With Naruto hanging Kurama's sword just above his head on the wall, laying on it's side so the 'head' is facing upright, in a way Kurama is being Naruto's eyes when Naruto is not looking or is sleeping at his desk, since there is still a link, since the fox is Naruto's sword now, so the fox can tell Naruto who to look out for, just in case.**

 **Also since I find the Devil May Cry office, from the anime, cool, before Patty filled it with all those ugly frilly things** **(I'm a guy, I don't do frilly** **)** **, Naruto's work place could be like that, with the forge separated from his office out back for obvious reasons, while using pipes to keep the place warm, giving it a relaxed homely environment, with a few items decorated to show that it's a blacksmith place, along with the same items in the anime, you know, the jukebox, the pool-table and front desk and wireless phone.**

 **As for the name to his work place, I was thinking 'The Glowing Dragon's' since when metal gets super hot it 'glows' and since the fire Naruto is using is his 'dragon's' breath, it would be a perfect name for a blacksmith shop, and if anyone asks about the whole dragon's part of the name, Naruto simply has to say that using his forge is like looking into a metaphorical mouth of a dragon.**

 **While working at his shop, Jane Jetson heard from her friends, about a true hard working blacksmith that makes amazing items for them, along with seeing them first hand, since housewives tend to brag about those things, asks the young man, though she's surprised at how young he is, not to mention good looking but leaves it at that since she's happy, for something to be made.** **(I'm not sure what but I'll leave it to whoever adopts.)**

 **Once explaining to his customer about when she should pick up her items and saying their goodbyes, Naruto continues to work, he's also thankful for his shadow clone-jutsu, where he learns everything he needs to know about where he ended up, becoming the top student in his studies, unfortunately because of his job, even though he could use his clones, Naruto is unable to do after school activities, since everyone was basically wimps to a certain degree, Naruto didn't want to feel like a bully, luckily his dragon-side was very docile and happy with how things are, since no-one is hunting for him.**

 **After making Jane Jetson's item, since he still had time before she arrived, Naruto took a shower, but instead of Jane coming to retrieve it, it was Judy, since her mom was busy with something she asked her to get it, after getting to the counter she rings the bell, where Naruto appears in a pair of baggy sweatpants and leather boots, with a towel drying his hair, and no shirt, causing her to blush at Naruto's lean but strong body.** **(Think of Devil May Cry 3, only with red hair that spikes back up when the towel is removed.)**

 **Since Naruto's always been seen wearing a leather jacket, or if you guys want a trench coat, shirt, jeans and boots, since he doesn't really like the whole tight suits things, he goes for regular stuff instead.**

 **I'm going with Naruto having a Dante-like personality from the anime, being laid-back and relaxed yet still strong, but instead of being a half-demon, he's a half-dragon, since from what I figured from them, dragons are very docile and only attacked when provoked or pushed to certain degrees and since no-one from his world is with him, he has nothing to worry about.**

 **Of course after their run-in Judy ended up liking Naruto, but she liked him when he arrived at school, since he's a hard worker and everyone likes him, though now that she's seen him without a top, along with having red and black tribal markings, and just out of the shower, it elevated her to having a bit of a crush on Naruto.**

 **After a few years, Naruto ends up going on a few dates with Judy, opening up to her, telling her about his past as a ninja as well as becoming a half-dragon when he ended up in her world, along with telling her family about everything, where her brother, Leroy ends up scanning Naruto's energy and using his scans Leroy finds Naruto's world using the half-dragon's specific signature and locking onto that world. (Don't know if that is an actual science thing, but it could be like The Flash and the Multi-verse, but I'll leave it to who adopts this idea.** **)**

 **After finding out about the possibility of going back, Naruto decided that he likes it in the world he landed in and that if he goes now he'll miss Judy too much, after the young girl hears him say that she hugs and kiss Naruto, another few years later the couple got married and settled down, never knowing that in his own world only 3 years passed instead of their 6 years, that Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto to prove who was the strongest.**

 **Sasuke ended up killing Obito, taking his eyes and putting them into storage, then Sasuke goes back to Konoha where he explains that he found out about Naruto vanishing and how he killed Orochimaru, Itachi, Danzo and Obito, taking both Itachi and Obito's eyes and using Orochimaru's lab to combine the 2 doujutsus together, minus wanting to fight Naruto, after explaining why he killed Danzo as well as Orochimaru telling Sasuke where to find all of the old man's hidden evidence, which he told Tsunade and Jiraiya, proving Danzo a traitor to the leaf and after apologising and being in house arrest for 8 months, since in memory of Naruto, he wouldn't want Sasuke to be executed and Sasuke brought loads of evidence into the light.**

 **Then Sasuke explains that with Jiraiya's help in sealing and Itachi's/Obito's mixed Sharingans, that he needed a skilled medic to help implant the eyes into his head, that they may be able to get Naruto back, since Sasuke's ego wouldn't let Naruto go without proving Sasuke is better than Naruto, but Konoha didn't need to know that.**

 **So will Naruto's past catch up to him or will he be able to live a happy stress-free life with his wife Judy Uzumaki, well that will be up to whoever adopts this idea.**

* * *

 **I actually thought this up after I felt like watching The Jetsons & WWE Robo-Wrestlemania movie just for a change.**

 **Though, like I said, it's up to whoever adopts this idea or put their own spin on it,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Now that I think of it a Naruto Dragon-hybrid blacksmith swordsman works for other possible crossovers as well, he doesn't have to be a blacksmith, like say he could end up being the Marvel Universe of Dante, using his dragon powers and Swordmaster skill to slay demons, or the DC Universe, maybe even High School DXD to slay rogue devils,** **(like what Dante did on Devil May Cry Episode 6, where he saved the woman by throwing his sword 'through' her where he slayed the demon but she still lived.)**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold, capital and underlined words to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea, please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or The Jetsons.** (Or Devil May Cry.)


End file.
